Our invention relates to the improvement in brassiere cups. Specifically, a brassiere having two breast cups; each said breast cup having a circumferential perimeter with a sewn in drawstring chamber about said entire circumferential perimeter; a drawstring secured within said drawstring chamber; said drawstring having a first end entering said chamber at an upper inside top edge of each breast cup at a base of an attached shoulder strap; said drawstring circumferentially surrounding said cup through said chamber and having a second end exiting at the bottom of said shoulder strap; both said first end and said second end extending through a locking cord lock fastener which includes a fastener mechanism to tighten and lock said drawstring there through in order to circumferentially adjust said breast cups about a wearer's breast for improved fit, comfort and aesthetics to create a smaller breast size look for a large breasted woman and the illusion of larger breasts for a small breasted woman. Brassiere designers have commonly manufactured their bra cups with underwire (metal or plastic) to support and shape the breast. Unfortunately, these devices do not allow the wearer to adjust the cups. The bra designers in prior art manufacturer bras in massed production which is not bad, however, females have variances breast types or texture due to natural growth, pregnancy, childbirth, nursing, and/or aging. They provide a symmetrical bra cup that is suppose to fit most women breast size. This type of profiling does not allow the wearer the freedom of bra cup size adjustment.
We sought to fill this void by designing breast cups that will provide for custom fit. Some large breasted females and overly heavy breasted females have long looked for a bra that would make the breast less noticeable. Eliminating the metal or plastic underwire to lessen bruising under the armpits and under the lower rib cage from the wire poking or resting to tight against the skin, is what we have sought to do. Our breast cups works with the natural flow of gravity; uplifting. Even though, some of the prior art in their recent designs have attempted to address this problem, there is still a need in the bra cups designs for improvement. U.S. Pat. No. 6,439,960, U.S. Pat. No. 6,375,538, U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,494 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,889.